


i need a savior to heal my pain

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, skydork (klismaphilia)



Series: Darkfics/The Fucked Up Reality In My Head [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Okay Not Really, Palpatine is not a good saviour, Semi-good force usage, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/skydork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I don't… I don't know…?” the Sith managed to hiss, so close to just jerking himself away and trying to pull himself into as much of a ball as he could, impossibly embarrassed by his former master’s affections… his wandering hand, the way he half seemed as though he were trying to tease him… it felt… sick. <i> / Or, rather, Sidious is a sadistic ass.</i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need a savior to heal my pain

**Author's Note:**

> mayday! mayday! i've become kidnapped by klismaphilia and need help escaping his wrath... (i'm scared of him too)
> 
> this is set at some point during Maul's exile, presuming he was found by the Sith and not Savage Opress.

It all made him impossibly  _ sick.  _ Even the trash littering the ground, half covering his body the longer he managed to pull himself through the disgusting masses of junk and scrap, did not seem to hold a candle to the sickness of… of…  _ him.  _ Darth Maul could not place a name to the face, or even to his own feelings, other than that it was a simmering, boiling fire of  _ hatred _ that collected itself in his gut and made him want to collapse on himself in screams.

 

_ Agony! Agony, that filthy wretch, sickening and bone curdling, pulling him apart from the inside. Disgusting! They left me to die! My legs, gone… everything  _ gone!  _ Killhimkillhimkillhim saveyourself gutwrenchingagony painfulpainfulhurts-! _

 

_ Stop.  _ Stop, something uttered, in a voice so completely commanding that it would've been only fit for Maul to collapse in on himself, obey it with what was left of his being, but he couldn't understand-  _ no.  _ Was it him? He could never be obeyed… never. There was no standing for it, no sating the…  _ vengeance. _ It was crackling in his mind, already worn thin, enough that making words felt unnatural and only the most inhuman noises felt…  _ comforting. _

 

_ Kill him. Die. Dead. Everything, gone… my legs… my legs, gone… I will wring his filthy head from his shoulders! That cur! He is- not to… not yours, not to die… you, dead. All of you… _

 

_ Kenobi!  _ That was his name, so filthy it made the dathomirian’s skin bristle, on edge and crying out from the loss and the ache and the  _ treachery _ . He had to… had to find him… wherever he was. He would not stand in exile for any longer!  _ Death. All of them must die- they must!  _ Darth Maul hand flew to his head, tattooed black on red swimming with regrets and…

 

_ His own scream. _

 

“ _ Who are you? Where are you, you disgusting  _ **_Jedi scum-_ ** _ you have left me  _ **_filthy!_ ** It never  _ stops!” _

 

The pain. Like lightning, brilliant and crisp and… familiar. Destructive, the be all and end all with pain and fire…  _ blood! Burn him with blood! My master- _

 

_ “Sidious! Master! He must… I must…  _ end  _ this!” _

 

* * *

 

  
  


The long robe he wore was sweeping against the ground, so close to just tearing at the uneven boulders and cracks, but it went completely unnoticed by Sidious as he quickly made his way down the large, bountiful closed terrain. It was disgusting how cluttered and unorganized it all was, but it was to be expected, really. In an area like this, well…  _ a literal junkyard. _

 

He’d only have a little bit of time to look for the dathomirian before he’d need to head back to his ship, but he thought he’d have enough time. They somehow managed to locate Maul to this corner, against all previous theories about him being dead in the outer rim of the universe… it seemed they were only half correct. Still, how he managed to survive was almost impressive- so many years had passed without any word from him, it was so close to impossible that he almost didn’t believe it when he was told.

 

Stopping for very long probably wasn’t going to be a very good idea, but he wanted to see what all he was up against. While he was warned of Anacondan living around the parts, along with those of thieves and smugglers, but he wasn’t all that worried for the most part… he wouldn’t be sticking around long enough, he didn’t think.

 

There was a movement not too far ahead, he noted, bring down his binoculars from his head. All he could see were thick, long legs like that of spiders, but it was far out of his sight for him to analyze it properly. Perhaps he should follow it… it seemed to be close to where they believed Darth Maul was hiding.

 

* * *

 

 

A disturbance… it was… flashing behind his eyelids like a searing heat, a mix of reds and blacks, the promise of pain lingering at the very recesses of Maul’s mind. It was not...  _ right.  _ Not him, not his… blood. Vengeance… his reason for staying alive… did it not present itself to him so freely? Certainly this was more pain than anyone had ever known…

 

The disturbing metal contraption that danced behind him was weighing him down… his legs.., oh, he wanted his  _ legs.  _ These were not sufficient- he was still… forsaken.  _ Cut in half, my beautiful legs- the Force, Sidious, you traitorous wretch! I must see him… Jedi… he will suffer- choke on the same sword as he should have before! You cannot take it away from me! _

 

The creeping tingle of fear along his spine was nothing new to Maul, only something that should no longer be present… something he no longer wished to feel. But pain… pain was surreal. He could no longer feel it, the anguish, the torture… not after…

 

And before there was anything else to be said he was throwing himself at the disturbance, the red sinking into his vision and overwhelming his senses. “You!  _ Traitor! You left me! YOU left me! I was…  _ broken. My  _ legs!”  _ The cable of his legs was pushed backwards, half crumpled in on itself with a sorrowful wail, “ _ I need it, give them back, my Master, save me-!” _

 

It seemed like nothing but an onslaught of corrupted memories, whispers of vile enmity and suffering that rang true in the very edges of Darth Maul’s conscience. He was on the ground, the lightning still scorching him to the bone, tears of molten fire and blood streaking his vision..

 

“ _ Master…”  _ he hissed out. “Master, why have you left me? I am…  _ destroyed.  _ Cut in half, Sidious! You… you have betrayed me!  _ Never again! You have… _ never.  _ Mother-  _ he took it away! My…”

 

Sidious stared down at the tiny form wiggling around on the ground, his deep golden-tinted eyes staring at him with such intensity… it was almost exciting. 

 

“Now, now, my dear former apprentice,” he scolded lightly, reaching down to run a finger over his black and red skin, over sharp horns with such callousness, it was almost surprising he hadn’t cut himself from it. “I only simply did not know of your whereabouts. Do not misconstrue any of my actions, Maul.”

 

He stood away from him, looking over the junk-created legs. They were nothing impressive, but he couldn’t help the feeling of amusement as one twitched in response to his touch. The dathomirian said something underneath his breath, but it went ignored as Sidious revealed a saber from his coat.

 

“I brought something for you, my dear apprentice.”

 

“It is… _ fear.  _ It is  _ pain. Suffering. Mindless pain, burrowing in my skin, it's eating me, master-”  _ Maul’s hand barely manages to scrabble against the heap of rubble, tearing at the trash with his nails against the ground, curling a fist to tear at the flesh of his own arm. Everywhere he looked… it burned him. Made his head cry out in agony, spasms of ice along his spine, freezing the very inside of his brain-

 

_ Shattering.  _ Everything splintered off into a mirage of bright crystal, like blades sinking deep into his skin and tearing it open, jagged blades in his abdomen  _ oh Force, make it stop, make it stop. MASTER- KILL ME, I HATE IT, EVERYTHING. ALL THE PAIN… ALL OF IT, FRACTURED, AGONY. _

 

_ “They're gone!”  _ The zabrak cried out roughly, his hands seizing in the fabric of the cloak clinging to Sidious’ leg, desperate and crying out as the tremors wracked his body sharply. The mechanized legs were half severed from him again, the Sith’s hand on his head only causing Maul to arch away from the touch, still in… in fear.

 

“ _ He took them- my legs- Jedi scum! I am bleeding, the pain, Master- my pain… I am pain?”  _ and before anything else was to be said, Darth Maul’s head was falling back, lips parted in a low pitched laugh of insanity. Everything was rough, loud, harrowing…  _ dark. Bloody. Traumatic. _

 

“Kill him…” and his hand slid out to grasp hold of the lightsaber, barely able to hold back the flinch as cold metal slipped into his hand. “Sidious,  _ help…!” _

 

Sidious hid a smirk on his face, forcing his head up further so that he could stare into his desperate eyes. It was almost amusing to see Darth Maul like this… so helpless and scared, begging for attention and to be helped. It was so cute, just like he was a child almost.

 

“There there, my darling little apprentice, you’ll be alright,” he rubbed Darth Maul’s cheek, caressing the rough skin. “Let’s see if we can fix your legs, make them a little less…” his tongue clicked off the roof of his mouth. “Appalling.”

 

He helped the other alien stand up, annoyed when the man practically clings to him. His hands were tightly curled his clothes, the side of his face resting against his shoulders, and still staring at him with such intensity it was half amusing.

 

He didn't like the way Sidious was talking… all of his former master’s words were overlaid with a sugarcoated tone that Darth Maul could hardly understand. It wasn't… right. None of it was right… Sidious being here, standing over him as he had been since the dathomirian was little more than a youngling… it made him feel…  _ rage. _

 

_ Sidious… he isn't the strongest being in the universe. He's a traitor- liar, scum, no better than… Jedi? Jedi- FORCE, THE JEDI, WHERE HAS HE GONE? KILL HIM, KILL HIM, CUT OFF HIS LIMBS AND DROWN HIM IN HIS OWN FILTH. _

 

_ They don't know how it feels to be filthy.  _ Maul felt… disgusting. Sickened. Should've torn off Sidious’ skin, ripped him to pieces and taken the fat from his bones, gave it to that kriffing Anacondan… it would only be fitting.  _ You abandoned me… undid me… I am like this because of you-! _

 

And then there was a loud snap and Maul was howling as his mechanized lower half clattered on the junk filled ground, an agonized scream leaving him, “ _ Kill him, kill him, I must have my legs- Mother, it burns! The pain- so much pain! He undid it, everything… filth! Disgusting! I'm choking, please, stop it-” _

 

And then Maul was cringing, the hands beneath his arms pulling him up, detached and only half a being, still so torn apart, so..   _ weak. Iamnotweakmaster. I am not. NO NO NO. You… youruinedthem- _

 

“The  _ Jedi!  _ I must  _ destroy him!” _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Sidious was almost amused at the unconscious sight of Darth Maul, his previous legs completely detached and now replaced with some that were a little more pleasant for the eyes… at least, they seemed to be much better to him. He wasn’t quite sure how much Darth Maul would enjoy his newly defined legs. If the Force had it, he’d be ecstatic to be so blessed.

 

He reached a hand out to stroke a scarred over nipple on the zabrak’s body. Somehow the younger man managed to keep his charming physique, even after so long stuck in the junkyard… it was just another impossibility that he managed to make possible. He achieved so much... so why did Sidious still feel like he was looking at a failure?

 

Sighing, Sidious looked back to his metal, immobile legs. It was going to be impossible for the man to move for long periods of time, but that was really no matter to him anymore. He should feel blessed to even be allowed to have legs after leaving his lower torso in such bad shape… it was a miracle that he didn’t gain some kind of infection.

 

It wasn’t long before he heard a groan escape his former apprentice’s lips, eyes fluttering open in shock as he feels a hand curl around his throat. 

 

“I see that you’re finally awake, my darling apprentice. Good, we have much to discuss.”

 

“M-master?” Maul gasped out, a clear waver in his tone underlaid by a hint of surprise. His eyes were half glazed over still, the pain in his body suddenly throbbing, hands shaking as they reached up to fist in Sidious’ tunics. There was already something in his head that was…  missing… was it…  _ where was he? _

 

“It is… calm, Sidious. In here…” Maul hesitantly pressed fingers against his head, shaking as he attempted to sit forward and glance around the room. It was barely any time before his back was hitting the cold metal of the table again, a harsh  _ thud  _ evident in the near silence of the room as he let a low hiss escaped his throat. “What are you…? My- my  _ legs,  _ Sidious. The pain… the pain  _ isn't leaving… you said…”  _

 

Reaching forward, he managed to clasp a hand around the collar of Sidious’ robe again, anger apparent in his glare. He would've been more subtle if he wasn't… wasn't…  _ destroyed. _ “You said it would go away!” There's a semblance of accusation, his fingers slowly releasing his master’s robe, breathing in and out harshly. “The Jedi-  _ that bantha fodder- where is he? I must…  _ he must  _ die.  _ Sidious, let me… let me go after him…”

 

Sidious shook his head, caressing his rough cheek once more. “In time, Maul… soon you'll be allowed to go after him.” He stepped from him, but not before moving his throat up so that he could follow him better. “For now, you will rest. You've had such a bad few years, and you'll need to readjust to move on just two legs now.”

 

He smiled down at him, or at least, it seemed to be an attempt at a smile. It didn’t quite meet his eyes, and there was a hint of malice that would never go away properly, even if he tried… 

 

“I’ve… done some things that I believe you would be very pleased to know, my dear apprentice,” he said, stroking what was once his inner thigh as he came between his legs. “So much damage… it was almost impossible to fix, but the mechanics managed.”

 

“The… mechanics…?” There was an obvious wariness in Darth Maul voice, almost akin to sheer confusion as he stared up at the older sith, red and black skin practically stinging whenever Sidious touched it, hands shaking as they were balled into fists against the cool steel of the table. It was only then that his eyes settled on his master's hand, placed between his legs…

 

_ What is he doing?  _ It was enough to make him jerk and wrench himself away from his former master, eyes wide and breathing far too loud, far too heavy. He was practically itching to spit out some sort of aggressive comment, to push Sidious away,  _ what is wrong with you, my legs, you're destroying me I don't know anymore leave leave Mother- _

 

“What kinds of things, Sidious?” Maul spat, his throat burning with venom as saliva built on his lips in frustration. “ _ What did you do to me?” _

 

He placed a hand on his thigh again, amused when the cold metal hit his skin, and Darth Maul was allowing a loud moan to escape his lips. “Do you like that, Maul? I wouldn’t allow them to do anything I wouldn’t want done to myself… please, do not fret. I have only created you into the best form you possibly could be. You are better than you have been, or will ever be. A newer version of the once great Darth Maul…”

 

He tore the blanket off of Maul’s chest, revealing just how far up the new body had become. Down below him, he only noted two legs facing the other way, widen just far enough that it would almost look… shameless, to say the least if anyone saw how they were position. Stumps, really, but he did note that the mechanics decided to not follow his demand and gave retractable legs that hid inside.

 

“You look perfect, my dear boy,” he smiled. “How does it feel? Do you feel human again?”

 

“I don't… I don't  _ know…?”  _ the Sith managed to hiss, so close to just jerking himself away and trying to pull himself into as much of a ball as he could, impossibly embarrassed by his former master’s affections… his wandering hand, the way he half seemed as though he were trying to tease him… it felt… sick.

 

“Sidious…” Maul managed to say finally, turning his head to the side to avoid letting another gasp out of his parted mouth as he tore his gaze from the man and pushed his face against the cold metal beneath his head. He was so close to cringing, the look on his face clearly one of shame, if not embarrassment.

 

He didn't know what to do. For once Darth Maul was at a complete loss for words, terrified of his body betraying him under Darth Sidious’ harsh, manner less touches… afraid of being ruined even more, made…  _ filthy. _

 

_ “ _ You're making me feel… filthy. Sick. Again. Not like before..  master, don't. Let me- let me go after the Jedi. I won't fail you.”

 

“No, no, no,” he reached out again, stroking his tattooed face. “I have even greater plans for you, my dear.” 

 

He smiled at him, forcing his chin up so that he could lean in until they were sharing hot breath. “It’s been so long my dear apprentice, I’ve missed you so much… our sessions would be so fun, I remember them dearly.” he leaned away from him, ignoring the cry that escaped Darth Maul’s lips as he let a hand rest on his chest.

 

“Have you forgotten, my dear? Should I perhaps… spark your memory?”

 

“ _ No,”  _ Darth Maul hissed out, looking up at his former mentor, fear hiding in his wavering voice, exposing itself even more as he swallowed roughly and tried to angle his eyes away from Sidious’ face, annoyed at the way long fingers still gripped his chin, unelegant and taunting.

 

It was too familiar, reminding him so much of the calm before a berating, a jostling,  _ beating, _ when he had been young. Darth Sidious had been so formidable even then… had never liked it when he mouthed insults and curses at him, tried to disobey him in training.. 

 

Sidious’ hand had been there for so long, giving and taking everything from his apprentice… it set Maul’s chest alight.  _ I don't need you. Your followers should have served  _ **_me,_ ** _ if they knew the truth of how pathetic you are. You insufferable bastard.  _

 

“Master.. I… what are you implying?”

 

Sidious dropped his overall pleasant smile, tsking rather loudly as he brushed a finger against his thin lips until he was pleased with how much saliva had covered it. “I do believe that you know exactly what I am implying, my dear,  _ dear _ Maul… you always seemed to like it when I had to punish you for your insolence during training. Oh, how you demand to be touched, and praised so often… such fond memories of you like this. It’s a shame they all have to stop now, don’t you agree, my dear?”

 

He curled his hand around the red and black tattooed alien’s neck, gripping it softly before giving it an experimental squeeze that gathered quite a dramatic reaction from Maul. “Do you miss this, Maul? My sweet apprentice, so much we never truly got to do before you were exiled… And now, with this all going our way, we will have all the time in the world to do this. Isn’t this getting to be exciting?”

 

The second his head hit the edge of the harsh metal, hands firmly around his neck and pressing in with seemingly no care, Maul gave a startled gasp, his eyes wide and fingers feebly twisting into the Sith’s robes again, holding so tightly to him as he tried not to struggle. The best he could do was shove himself against Sidious chest, burying his face against dark fabric and shivering.

 

“Master… I have missed… this.” Maul managed to hiss as he tucked whatever the jumble below his waist was closer to his body, only to feel his waist being pressed down upon, shoved roughly against the table as the pressure of hands on his hips grew, making the former apprentice cry out. “I never… never meant any harm, master. Surely you realize that I care no less for you. My loyalties are with you, and the Sith… I am yours to do with what you will. I just…”  _ don't want this. _

 

He almost wants to call him out on just how obvious he really was being right now, but decided against it at the last moment… only when he saw that pained look painted so firmly on his face, the way his hips went up tentatively, how he exposed his thick neck to him with little trouble… of course he wanted to pretend that he was doing this because he desired so much just to be touched, but he almost knew that it was false.

 

“You’re a horrible liar, my dear,” he remarked, teasing his soft belly. “You’re so lucky that I am taken by you for I would’ve punished, perhaps killed, anyone on the spot for something that you get away with so easily…” 

 

_ He was the liar! You, master- you are the liar, you have always been… you told me that I would have them back! You told me that you did not hate me! And now you aim to humiliate me further with something so trivial and useless as touch? I could kill you! I could  _ **_take everything_ ** _ from you! _

 

There's fear trickling into his being, sweat lining his red and black brow as the zabrak bites his lip and tries to ignore Sidious, creeping his hand further down his body, brushing against the metal of his legs and the skin of his navel. There's a hand sliding around his waist, pulling him up flushly, and Maul feels his body nearly  _ ache. _

 

It's the sheer moment between the hatred and aching that finds him underneath his former master, Sidious kneeling over him, his hands secured roughly with the use of the force as fingers tease along the flesh of his throat, his bare skin too exposed. He could feel the knee pressing up against his inner thigh, pushing him closer and closer to the inevitable. “Master, please.” 

 

It's all Darth Maul can even bring himself to say and he isn't even sure it's enough to make sense.

 

“Do you not like this, my dear apprentice?” he teased once more, stripping himself of his black robes and barely remaining in his undergarments. The younger Zabrak paled at the sight, looking away from him for the briefest of moments before he was forced to look at him once more with a sickening smile. “When I allowed you to become my apprentice, my dear, you were so starved for love and touches… even now, I can see how much you react to just the simplest of touches. It’s positively…”

 

He didn’t go further, only allowed himself to now become fully disrobed, showing off his being as he stepped away from the discarded clothing, allowing himself to move back on top of his first apprentice practically. “You will always be my favourite apprentice, my dear… even Tyranus cannot compare to you. No, it would be impossible to.”

 

_ Tyranus? _ The thought alone strikes Maul as suddenly as it comes, his body suddenly going still and almost lifeless as he shuts his eyes roughly, thinking only of the black and the red and the blood… so much  _ blood  _ it was overwhelming him. This wasn't right.  _ Filthy _ , traumatic, gutwrenching… he wanted to  _ die.  _ Had planned on it,  _ why did they find me- _

 

Sidious should be dead. He wasn't… wasn't his apprentice any longer, never  _ wanted  _ to be in that position again… he hadn't been a sentient being,  _ I was a fucking weapon, you made me into a weapon, SIDIOUS, and now you deserve to die--  _ “Shut up! I am not  _ yours.  _ I am not your  _ apprentice.  _ I… am not…  _ touch-starved.” _

 

He shook his head once again, moving to stroke his hard metal thighs once again. “Oh my sweet apprentice, how wrong you are…” he pushed them apart, moving to touch what was once his cock… but was now nothing but a familiar metal vibrator. He touched underneath it, flicking on a button until he heard it vibrate provocatively. “Always so desperate, aren’t you, my dear Maul?”

 

Sidious continued to caress the toy until he would bend and a low groan escaped the man’s black and red lips. “Do you like that, Maul? I noticed that you lacked a few certain parts… I’ve fixed them for you. You’re perfect now.”

 

“I have no… master- ah! No need for this… this… _ function. I just want to kill the fucking Jedi!  _ You told me we would make them suffer, and I want them dead!  _ All of them, dead!  _ You… you ruined me, you left me for dead… you  _ left me,  _ Sidious! The sith are worthless- everything…  _ bloody, raw, engulfed.  _ I want to burn the empire, master- nobody has any idea how this  _ feels. The pain.” _

 

Before Darth Maul can get anything else out, his hands are restrained against the wall behind him, eyes wide and more terrified than not as he shakes his head, obviously withdrawing back into his insanity as he tries to shield himself from the older sith, yellow eyes narrowing into slits as soon as he feels Sidious’ form against his own. He can't help crying out harshly, before it dissipates into voracious laughter, his mouth barely staying closed when Sidious leans forward to capture his lips.

 

“Master, master… please, I must… everything must be destroyed, I want to right the republic, the empire, with  _ suffering, with filth, make them like me, they will know so much  _ **_rage…_ ** _ ”  _ the hands grasping either side of his cyborg waist, digging nails into the place where flesh meets metal, has Maul pressing forward, desperate in a way he hadn't been for so long. “I need… I need  _ more,  _ Sidious.”

 

“That’s my good apprentice,” he chuckled. “You will be able to gain your revenge, Darth Maul. For now though, you must stay here and rest. I have a very lovely and considerate regime for you until the time comes.”

 

He stroked his soft skin, teasing it until he can feel him practically shivering underneath his touch. “You will enjoy what I have scheduled… you haven’t been touched for so long, it would be cruel for me to not touch my once darling apprentice.” he flicked a nipple, licking his lips with a low chuckle. “I have… arranged for you to stay with me in my quarters until I have decided you will leave.”

 

Another flick. “We have him targeted, my dear… Darth Vader has learned of him, my other willing apprentice… Oh, I do wonder who is going to kill him first.”

 

“ _ Nobody!”  _ Maul was so close to screaming, struggling against the force bonds still holding tight his wrists and ankles, body arching and twisting up off of the table as his eyes seemed to glaze over with ferality.  _ Nobody nobody nobody not him never he is mine HE IS MINE KILL HIM ALL OF YOU INSUFFERABLE LIARS YOU DISGUST ME EVERYTHING IS GONE HE RUINED ME…! _

 

“I am…  _ ruined.  _ I am…  _ gone. Sidious, he has decimated me! I am only half, the force-damned, flea bitten Jedi scum…” _ the zabrak barely managed to choke out the words, suddenly nauseous and with heavy streams of tears sliding down his tattooed cheeks as he half curled in on himself, against Sidious’ body, completely overtaken by the loathing felt in his very core.

 

There seemed no strength left in his body to, no strength to scream… the voices in his brain were clamoring, all so vivid and tormenting again, loud wails and constant belittling… “ _ What do I have? What is my purpose, master?”  _ It was a hollow, broken wail, as Maul bowed his head and tucked himself further against Sidious’ body, distraught and seemingly insane. “ **Tell me** !”

 

“You still have much you offer me, my dear apprentice,” he chuckled, his voice dropping to a dangerously low tone. He could see how undone the Dathomirian had become now. All those years alone, completely alone with nothing but his thoughts… snapped in half, body managed with spider legs… Oh it was easy to see the damage it had done to him.

 

“When the time comes, my dear apprentice,” he kissed his cheek, wiping away streams of tears. “You will be allowed to retain your former glory. For now, you must rest. If you behave yourself, I will see to it that Darth Vader doesn't even come close to Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 

“Yes…  _ rest.  _ It is… not clear. My head…  _ it screams, Sidious.  _ My mother… I want…” he choked on the words, shaking his head and sinking blackened teeth into his tongue harshly as he tried not to let any more sounds- whimpers, groans, screams of  _ repression-  _ through. Everything felt dim… worthless.

 

“I will kill him. It is  _ me. I will kill everyone…” _ the words were being rasped, heavy coughs leaving Maul’s strained throat as he pulled himself back to his senses the best he could, eyes shut harshly, feeling Sidious’ hands lifting him away from cold metal and pulling him away from the achingly bright lights invading his vision. “Master, please… I did not…  _ would never… fail you.” _

 

He sighed a breathe of amusement, tapping his horned forehead before turning away from him, his coat falling gracefully back onto his shoulders. “I'm sure you won't disappoint me, my dear apprentice… I will hold you to your promise.”

 

Before he could fully leave, the door opened with a loud hiss, revealing a tall man wearing heavy armour. If the mask on his face wasn't there, they would've been able to see a deep blush on his face, practically glowing now on his cracked and burnt skin. He tried to shake it off, taking a moment to say, "Sir?"   
  
He gave stared down at the pinned down, visibly aroused zabrak. "Is there something you needed from me?"

 

_ Power _ . It was scorching his flesh, rippling through Maul like something unprecedented, completely overwhelming. There was... red. Blue? Fear?  _ Anger _ ... oh, it was such a strong anger it was... satiating. And yet there was a familiarity... one that made the Dathomirian bristle and curse and shiver in anguish, pulling on Sidious' robes the second the force bonds left his wrist. "Who is--  _ this? Who are you? You are... so _ ..." Maul bit down on his lip, trying to conjure the strength to move.  _ Magnanimous _ .

 

Sidious smirked, shaking his head before giving a quick glance down to the Dathomirian. "I was hoping we'd be able to have a discussion, my apprentice. Do you mind waiting until I am finishing dealing with him?" Palpatine’s hand touched his chest, amused once more at the lengthy moan that he receives from the black-tattooed zabrak. "I have unfinished business dealing with him, as you may see..."   
  
Vader nodded, hesitant at first while he further examined the figure. Half restrained, he noticed, body naked with his metal legs spread out awkwardly. The way he was looking at him... it was amusing to say the least. "Yes, master..."

 

"Nnnn..." Maul hardly had the energy to choke out the garbled moan, his lips pressed firmly together, suddenly sensitive at the slight touches laid against his body, quivering and trying to tilt his head away, barely focused at all over the loud humming in his brain... it seemed as though...  _ my head is not put back on at all. Still spinning. Loud loud loud bloody all the flesh ripping tearing splintered bones kill Sidious kill him I need my REVENGE! _   
  
And then it was as though all manner of conscience had been dropped from his brain, letting his former master slide hands beneath his metal thighs, pull his legs apart further as he teased over the curve of his hips and the line of his waist. Sidious kept him pressed down, flat against the table and groaning, eyes flitting between him and the black figure in the doorway. "M-master-! Let me go... let me kill...  _ kill _ ...  _ everyone... they make me sick, my filthy skin, in shambles...! T-touch me more, Sidious _ !"

 

Darth Vader seemed to have gotten the hint as soon as he heard the loud, desperate pleas for physical attention, letting the door hiss shut. "Master... May I leave?" he asked, almost curious to see whether or not he actually be allowed to leave... Sidious always liked to punish multiple people for someone's mistakes. It was almost natural that he'd be punished too.    
  
"Sit down, Lord Vader," he further invited him in, fingers motioning him further. "I do not believe that you have met my former apprentice, have you? I think it's time for the two of you to be acquainted..."   
  
He shot an amused look towards the boy. "Maul, why don't you give him a proper greeting for your rather rude interruption?"

 

He couldn't speak. The second Darth Maul thought he had found his voice, it was lost again, words stolen from him by the pressure across his throat, wrists somehow above his head and roughly pinned until he felt near to crying out, thrashing further in his restraints, screaming... he didn't want this torture, didn't want to be with... Sidious...  _ master _ \- Vader? It wasn't right... aching, traumatic,  _ suffocating _ ...   
  
The second the pressure dropped from his throat, Maul gave a strangled cry, his body trembling as he tried to pull himself over on one side, the rage overwhelmed, momentarily, by sorrow... he didn't want this, not Sidious,  _ Lotho Minor was better than this, simmering, quelled, starved, broken _ ... he wanted to...  _ kill Sidious _ !    
  
"F-forgive... me-! I... am agonized... my mind...  _ bring it back to me...!" _ His shaking was stopped as Sidious was bending over him again, strangled semblances of sound escaping him,  _ get away get away do not taint me with this loathsome ichor- _ "I did not mean to  _ fail you, _ Master! I never meant to!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> pppst. leave a comment? maybe send hate?


End file.
